


The Consequences of Dimension Hopping

by Ryan_Harte



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Harte/pseuds/Ryan_Harte
Summary: An OC first-person story where Rick learns that there are dire consequences to taking over another Rick's life.





	1. Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and descriptions for my work, but this is a story I hope I can turn into a comic eventually. For anyone who is worried going into this first chapter, nothing too crazy happens. There is some sex, but that rape tag won't apply until Chapter 2, and it will only apply to that chapter. Chapters will most likely be short, but I hope they're enough to satisfy your reading needs. Also, if anyone has any writing tips, that would be great! I'm always concerned about posting writing online, because I'm more of an artist than an author. But all that being said, enjoy!

My name is Ryan Harte. I'm the lead singer in a band called Cannibal Candy. We're a Galactically famous rock/punk band that was inspired by The Flesh Curtains. The others in the band are Chloe: another human woman, who is the guitarist, and female backup vocalist, who is also one of my romantic partners, Loxir: A Thoxlon(a male blue-skinned, white-haired humanoid with gold eyes), who is the bassist and male backup vocalist, who is another of my romantic partners, Oracle: a Syntheon(a genderless/sexless, sea-green humanoid, who can fly using telekenesis), who is our keyboardist, and Qeltar: a Basilikir(a yellow, male, snake/lizard humanoid), who is our drummer.

I was a bit nervous going onstage at first. I'd sung for friends and family, no problem. But going up in front of strangers, with my vitiligo on display was not easy for me. While I had a streak of it just at the base of my ribs on my right side that I could hide easily, I had some on my left eye and index finger that was nearly impossible to cover up, especially since I refused to wear makeup.

On our first tour, we caught the attention of Rick Sanchez himself. He was my biggest idol, despite Birdperson being the singer of The Flesh Curtains. There was just something about Rick that made me see him as a hero. I'd be lying if I said it had nothing to do with him turning me on, but it was his cocky attitude, sarcasm, and 'give-no-fucks' outlook on life that really inspired me. So when he came backstage to meet us after the show, I was able to die happy right then and there. 

We agreed to take him to our hotel. The others left me alone with Rick, knowing I was already living on Cloud 9 just having him in the room. They went to get drinks and pizza. The moment they were gone, Rick and I pounced on each other. He pushed me against the window, and had his way with me, the view of the city only making the whole experience that much better. I never thought a man in his late 50s could have that kind of energy and strength, but holy shit, I was never happier to be wrong. 

I was exhausted by the time the others returned an hour later, only to find Rick and me in our final climax of four in my bed. They all just laughed it off. I always did have a wild streak when it came to sex, and they knew full well that Rick was going to be no exception, but they'd never seen me that spent in all our time as friends. 

"That good, huh?" Loxir chuckled.

I just nodded in response. Rick had fucked me senseless, and it showed. 

Chloe and Loxir both kept looking at Rick, who laughed. "I'm spent for tonight, guys, but I'm happy to stick around and have some fun in the morning." 

And we did. Oracle and Qel didn't join in the next morning, but they never were interested in sex. Then again, Oracle couldn't have sex if they wanted to, but I digress. They just got things packed in the bus, and waited for us down there. We had a couple hours of fun before Rick had to call it. We all got dressed, said our farewells to Rick, and he disappeared through a green portal he shot against the wall.

Time went on, our music kept taking off, and Rick would appear every so often to have fun, and to coach us on our music. We grew to be close friends with him, and even got to meet Birdperson and Squanchy a couple times. They were all amazing, and each had great tips for us!

Over time, however, Rick began to show up a little less. He had walked back into his daughter's life, and started taking his grandson on adventures. But he still made time for us. And the more I saw of him, the closer we got. 

It was beginning to scare me. I wasn't supposed to get this attached to him. But I kept feeling like I was falling for him. It wasn't all at once, and it wasn't something I couldn't get over. But I did feel connected to him.

Of course I did...We're so fucking similar. Sarcastic assholes with very little to lose, and wild streaks that piss off whole governments in an instant. We both find it hard to trust people until they prove themselves, and have no problem speaking our minds, no matter how 'brutal' our honesty is. We can both think on our toes, but also understand the value of patience, so we can get out of just about any situation. Hell, we're even both pansexual Atheists, and love the same kinds of drugs and sex. The only real difference in our personalities is he's an alcoholic and I'm not. That, and I'm not as broken and closed off as him, but he's 60, and I'm 27. I've got time to get there, and I don't doubt that I will, considering how life tends to work for me. All of this made it almost impossible for me to resist him...But then something solidified it for good.


	2. How I Picked Up The Pieces After Going Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is raped, and has to deal with her trauma. Rick helps her through it in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's quite a bit longer, and this is the one the rape tag is for. It does go into SOME detail, but nothing too specific. This does linger on Ryan's trauma and how she deals with it, so if that's a problem, I am sorry. It is a big part of the story. Also, I intended to write this with the most care and tact I could, so if I failed at that, I apologize. Let me know how to improve if you can.

A few months after Rick went to live with his daughter and her family, I suffered the worst night of my life. A Gekelmite(think semi-humanoid giant wasp) and a human man teamed up and drugged me while I was getting drinks for the band back at our hotel. I passed out in the man's arms and woke up naked, kneeling against a tree, and feeling blood running down my back from a long gash on my shoulder. Both of my attackers stood behind me, and I started to pick up what was happening. My wrists were tied together, and the rope that bound me was wrapped repeatedly around the tree I was facing. I was trapped. I won't go into too much detail, but the Gekelmite took me first. I screamed for help, but the duo knew exactly what they were doing. They'd picked a good spot to avoid people hearing us. 

The bug finished, and I was trying to prepare myself mentally, as the human was getting ready for his turn, but they suddenly darted off. I guess they'd heard something, and didn't want to be caught. I finally just broke down crying against the bark of the tree, and hoped whatever had scared them would be quick in killing me. I'd suffered enough, and didn't dare to think it was a person who'd help me, but I was wrong. I felt a cautious hand on my uninjured shoulder, and flinched. 

"Hey...It's okay...It's me..." Rick's voice was soft and broken. He cut me down and offered his lab coat for me to cover up with as he portaled to his lab.

"H-how did you find me...?" I managed to mutter through my mental haze.

"Don't hate me...but I put an alert in your phone for me...If something happened to it, I'd know you were in trouble...I got there as soon as I could, but they'd left it about a mile from that tree...It took me a bit to find you...I'm sorry."

I just nodded. I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't speak. I was just so numb. 

He had me lay down in the back seat of his car. "I know it's not too comfortable back there, but I figure it's better than being alone in your dad's house."

I nodded again and buried my face in a neck pillow his grandson must have left back there. I tried to sleep for an hour with no luck, and Rick hadn't left the garage. He was just sipping from his flask, watching the night sky from the back 'bumper' of the car. I found my voice again for a brief moment.

"I can't sleep..."

Rick got up and climbed into the car to sit in the driver's seat. "I want to ask you something, and I know this isn't a comfortable thought, but...Could I get samples...? I can help you track down the fuckers who did this to you."

I whimpered at the thought. I didn't want anyone or anything near that area. I thought I would never want that again. At that moment, my mind was full of red flags, and all of them aimed at Rick. I must have looked like a wild animal, glaring at him, because he took a step back before speaking again.

"I know...R-really, I do, Ryan. I-I know it's the last thing you want right now. I've been there. D-don't read too much into that. Just know I get it. But I know you'll end up regretting it in the long run if you don't. Having that closure, and knowing they can't hurt anyone else will help you more than you know."

I knew what Rick was saying. I knew he was right. He'd only said a few words, but his voice and his body language all said that I really could trust him. So I did. I got up and let him lead me to a table in the garage, where he took one single medical cotton swab, and carefully took a sample, making sure to touch me as little as physically possible given the circumstances. That was all it took for him to figure out who the Gekelmite was, and where he lived. He also managed to convince me to let him treat my shoulder wound. It wasn't too deep, so I didn't need stitches, but it was going to scar. He just did what he could to make sure it didn't get infected.

Rick spent the rest of the night in the car, holding me loosely so I didn't feel trapped, but in a way that let me feel protected. I actually managed to sleep like that. And from that moment, I was his. After nearly a year of resisting, I was in love, and could no longer deny it.

I left the next day, once Rick handed me a bag with some new clothes in it, and once I felt I could without having a panic attack. I had to get back to my band and let them know I was okay. I told them what had happened to me, and everything Rick had done to help me through the first part of my trauma. They all hugged me, and tried to make me feel better by giving me chocolates and playing video games. Their tactics were to help me by avoiding the problem...It was less than helpful, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them that.

That night, I met up with Rick to head to where my rapists lived...and I had my revenge. It wasn't the first blood I'd taken, but it was the first I'd taken without being in immediate danger. When you travel through space, and see so many different planets, you have to be prepared to fight. I know how to use guns and swords, and I have killed plenty of creatures and people who only wanted to do me harm. But this was different. Yes, they'd raped me. Yes, they deserved every hole I put in them, but it did fuck with me. 

When I got to their home, and picked the lock on the door, they were just hanging out in their apartment, doing nothing wrong in that moment. Hell, the human man who'd held my legs was blinded by his virtual reality headset. But in the moment that didn't matter. I shot him twelve times in the head and chest in my rage. And the Gekelmite ran at me, but I quickly put a laser bullet between his compound eyes. None of it set in until I was back in Rick's car, and we were flying home. I had just killed two people without a second thought.

"Why did you do this for me? Why let me kill them like that?" I muttered, second-guessing myself.

"Because you needed to. I know you, Ryan. I know you're not capable of just letting them go, and you know as well as I do that the Federation won't do shit about it. Do you regret it?"

He glanced my way, and I bit my lip in thought. "I don't know...I'm glad they can't hurt anyone else. I'm glad they got what they deserved. I just don't know if I can really live with the fact that I just broke into someone's home and murdered them."

"That's kind of how life works out here. Shit happens, and y-you gotta make the decision. Are you going to act on it, or are you going to leave it to the fucking Federation? Th-they can't even figure out basic cases, and seem to look the other way unless you're rich and powerful. Yeah, you're famous out here, but you don't have the level of influence they care about. They run on non-interference without due cause or bribery...So your options were essentially to let them go, or end them" 

I just nodded. I knew Rick was right about the Federation, but it was still a lot to take in. I still had blood on my hands, and it did leave a mark on my mind that wasn't going to leave.


	3. Recovery Never Felt So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan takes time and gets back to her old self, with a little boost from Rick and her band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm kind of rushing these out, but I have had the first 4-5 chapters written for a few months now, and I only just got the courage to post all of this. I may wait for tomorrow to post the other 1-2(it's kind of all written as one thing, but I wanted to spread it out over chapters anyway).

I spent the next month with my band, contemplating everything, writing songs, and trying to figure out how to use my experience to be a voice for people who didn't feel they had one. I needed to continue turning those fuckers' assault on its head. I needed to change the way things were handled. So the next tour was going to be a way to reach out to other victims, and let them know they weren't alone. My band loved the idea. 

Chloe especially supported it. Of course, we'd been together since she got me to join the band to begin with, so she was even more biased than the other members. She did start to act like a protective mother around me though. But Loxir was nearly as passionate about the idea. His only concern was that I'd make myself a target for the Federation, and he wasn't wrong, but I didn't really care. I was going to deal with the stress and anxiety from my ordeal in the only way I knew would both help ease my emotional and mental problems, and could help others.

Over the next few months, we worked on new songs, and my mini-speeches between them. In that time, Rick nearly fucked the whole planet up, but everything was settled easily enough, so I didn't bother worrying about it. In that time, my vitiligo spread fast, apparently thanks to my anxiety. At least that's what my doctors told me. Until then, I'd only had three small white marks on my body. One on the outer corner of my left eye, one on the tip of my left index finger, and one streak on the right side of my abdomen, just tracing the bottom of my rib cage. In a few short months, while my anxiety was at its worst, it spread, new spots appeared, and I had no possible way to hide it anymore...not that I was really trying before...

The first concert of the tour came and went, and Rick came to see it in support. He seemed a little different, but I couldn't blame him. He'd almost ruined his planet, and I understood why that would make him a bit rougher around the edges. But we still seemed as close, though he didn't want me meeting his family. I figured I could see why. I was younger than his daughter, and we'd been fucking for coming up on two years...I think I'd be cautious too.

And that night, after my concert, the band knew I wasn't going to be with them in the hotel. Rick and I hadn't slept together since the night before I was attacked, and I needed to set that right. We spent the night in the tour bus, fucking each other's brains out. I'd missed that feeling. I had missed having rough, wild sex. Loxir and Chloe had been treating me so delicately in the last few months, and Rick was my release. The first concert had gone well, and had ended so much of my stress. Everyone had taken the news well enough, and tried to be supportive. But having Rick take me for hours without holding back, finally letting me feel like I wasn't a damaged, delicate flower, and I could be treated like myself again...That's what truly sealed it. For the first time in months, I slept well. For the first time in months, I didn't feel weak or scared. I just felt alive again. 

I woke up still feeling Rick's breath against my neck, and I felt no worry. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so happy. I got up and proudly walked around the bus as I made coffee for us. I knew my band was going to be down soon, but they had obviously seen a lot worse, and I had no interest in covering up at the time. Rick woke up to the scent of the dark roast and smirked as his eyes followed me. 

"Goddamn that morning view...." 

I laughed. "Take it in old man. I'm not hiding now."

I handed him his coffee and sat beside him as the bus door opened. Chloe was the first to see Rick and me...as well as the state of half the bus. 

"What the hell did you two do in here?!" Chloe seemed in shock, but before everything, she and I had done a lot worse to the bus.

"Everything I missed doing...and then some." I purred as Rick pulled me back onto the bed with his free hand.

He began kissing at the nape of my neck, as if he was showing off. And who am I kidding? That's exactly what he was doing. Loxir seemed impressed though.

"Way to go! I'll admit...I've been too scared to bring her out of her shell. I didn't know if I'd be pushing her too fast."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah. I guess Rick's always been better at taking risks than us. No wonder she loves you, old man."

I blushed. "Let's not get carried away."

Rick seemed a little cautious after Chloe basically outed me, but that didn't stop him from putting his arm around my waist and teasing me while he finished his coffee. 

"You guys are more than welcome to join in, you know..."

Qeltar rolled his eyes as he took the wheel. "Sure, I'll just drive while you guys have another orgy. Just don't bump into the seat this time. There is more than enough room."

Oracle, laughed. "I'll keep you focused, Qel."

We spent the whole ride to Loxir's home planet going at it. I think he and Chloe were thrilled to have me back at my peak. And Rick's stamina continued to impress all three of us. He might be in his early 60s, but he is a fucking god when it comes to sex. And that's saying a lot considering some of the people I've been with. 

After all that, life seemed to get back to normal. Cannibal Candy continued to grow in popularity, people started speculating about all of us and our romantic entanglements, and Rick kept on helping us when he could. The only real difference was that his focus was clearly more on adventures with his grandson. I didn't mind. I was happy to know he was getting more bonded with his family. Maybe he'd be comfortable enough to let me meet them.

Of course, that's when Birdperson invited everyone he'd ever met to his wedding. The hologram on Cannibal Candy's invitation was damaged, but the voice recording still played. Some girl named Tammy? Whatever. I just couldn't deal with weddings. My parents split after being so 'completely in love', all because I was born. My mother had gotten some serious postpartum depression, and pushed me aside like rotted meat, so I ended up with Dad on his home planet. Basically, my view on marriage is even worse than Rick's, if you can believe that. As a result, the band and I opted to stay on our original tour plan for that season. I regret that decision more than you know...

Because I decided not to go, I never got to thank Birdperson or Squanchy for the work they put in...The help we got from those two was truly amazing...and they were killed without a moment of warning.   
And to top it off, Rick disappeared with his family...only to be thrown in the top Federation prison a couple days later.

I was not concerned, though. I knew Rick. I knew he'd have a plan to get out of there. I just had to hope the Federation didn't get anything dangerous out of him. If they found out how he uses interdimensional travel, or many of his other secrets, the whole galaxy, if not the universe, would be fucked.

For the next year, the band and I did our best to just live as usual, and hoped for the best. Then, the day came when news exploded through the galaxy. The Federation had fallen, as had the Citadel of Ricks. My Rick had destroyed both in one fell swoop, and I was thrilled! 

The moment there was a chance, I flew off to his family's place to see him. Lucky for me, he was alone in his garage, working on a laser pistol that needed a tune-up. I hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. 

"Guess who's here to celebrate your triumphant return!"

Rick groaned. "Fuck, that is a hell of a way to greet a person. You're lucky I wasn't too focused, though. This gun wouldn't have been fun to get hit by."

I smirked. "Please...I knew you wouldn't shoot me."

Rick chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

He made sure to prove me wrong the fun way all over the garage. Of course, he had closed the outside door, but he didn't lock the one that led into the house...


	4. Everything Crashes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan learns something about Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling better, and felt like adding the next chapter. After this, things may take a while to come out.

What a way to meet his daughter. Beth opened the door and just froze there, as did we. Rick and I were sprawled out on the workbench, and after a few moments that felt like hours, she slowly backed away, closed the door, and walked off, all with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face.

Rick and I quickly got dressed and walked out to find Beth on the couch, blankly flipping through channels, likely looking for some good brain bleach on TV...

"Uhmmm..." Rick started, but couldn't think of anything to say. But his voice had seemed to snap her back to reality.

"I don't want to hear it, Dad...If you want to have sex with someone who's clearly younger than me, that is fine. Just lock the door next time."

Rick opened his mouth, but knowing he was about to make a sarcastic remark about knocking, I clapped a hand over his lips. "I'm Ryan Harte...Your father and I are friends...and yes, we do have sex sometimes. I'm sorry you had to see that, and I hope you can forgive us...I'd like to start over, if that's possible...?"

Beth turned toward us and sighed before standing up. "Okay...fine...I'm Beth, Rick's daughter..."

I reached out my hand, and she just raised an eyebrow and eyed it like it was covered in shit. I blushed and realized I hadn't exactly cleaned up since fucking her dad, so I just lowered it.  
"Right...sorry...Just...I'll go..."

I turned to head out and Rick followed me to the bus. Beth stopped us. "Wait! Would you like to join us for dinner? I mean, you'll have to shower or something, because I really can't get over that image, but..."

I smiled. "Sure! I'll wash up in here...We've got a shower on-deck...I'll be back inside in a bit."

It only took me half an hour to wash off and get dressed before I ran back into the house. As I did, I saw Beth telling her kids there was going to be a guest for dinner.

I grinned as I walked over to meet them. "Hey! You must be Morty and Summer! Rick's told me all about you...I have wanted to meet you guys for ages!" 

Morty's eyes seemed to grow in size as he looked at me. "Holy shit...H-how do you know Grandpa Rick?!"

I laughed. "Well, I'm in a band that started off as a sort of cover band that mostly did Flesh Curtains covers, so...yeah...We caught his attention, and he's been helping us out for a couple years now. Rick and I are, uh...really good friends..."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Gross...I mean, you seem awesome and all, but we've seen him go crazy over someone before. Run before he ruins your life."

I laughed. "If you mean Unity, yeah...I know...And believe me, what has happened between Rick and me is a lot more professional, and a lot less...emotional-opposites-trying-to-make-shit-work. Seriously, if anyone tells you opposites attract, they're either stupid or lying."

Rick smirked as he walked in. "It does scare me how alike we are sometimes, Ryan..."

I blushed as Rick put his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah...Me too."

Everyone seemed fine at dinner, though Summer still seemed somehow put off by my relationship with her grandfather. I couldn't exactly blame her, of course, but I hoped she'd warm up to it eventually. It wasn't like we'd ever get married, and I was still proudly with Chloe and Loxir.

I had to leave to finish up the tour a week later, but once everything was done, I went back to Rick's place, and Beth let me move in for the time-being. Everyone seemed comfortable with me sharing the 'guest' room, or the garage with Rick, and life was good...

But then one morning, he woke up before me and noticed the scar on my shoulder from when I was raped. I woke up feeling him running a gentle thumb over the mark.

"Hey...How'd you get this?" Rick whispered. 

I quickly pulled away and spun around as I got up. My eyes must have been wild and scared, because before I could respond, all the colour drained from his face.

"Shit...Did I say something wrong? What's with that look?"

"How do you not know where this came from, Rick?! You cleaned it yourself!"

He sat up looking guilty. "Uhh...right...So...There's something I need to tell you..."

I glared at him, but the anger and confusion from all of this kept me in place. "Spit it out, old man."

Rick nervously rubbed at the back of his head and neck. "I'm...not your original Rick...He kind of blew himself up, along with his Morty, while inventing something. Just a couple screw-turns, and it was over. So, after fucking up my world past the point of no return, my Morty and I took their place...The Rick you knew, and his Morty, are buried in the back yard..."

I nearly passed out from all the emotions flooding my mind. My Rick fixed the world when he almost fucked it over. This one just ran out on his. The last time I'd seen my Rick was the night after I was assaulted and raped. The Rick who had made me feel like my old self, and who had me worrying over him for a full year while he was in prison wasn't my Rick at all, but some piece of shit who had stolen his life. And I had been treating him like the one I loved this whole time. 

Once I was able to focus again, I jumped on Rick and began beating the ever living shit out of him. I wasn't going to kill him, but I wanted to make sure he knew just how betrayed I was, how much he hurt me by lying all this time. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS THERE FOR ME! YOU FUCKING STOLE HIM FROM ME! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE YOU SICK FUCK!" 

He didn't fight back. He only tried to block some of my punches, and succeeded most of the time. I grabbed my clothes, pulled them on, and turned back to him as I headed out the door. "You're no better than the fuckers who raped me...You're worse..."

The words stung to say, and the look on his face once they were out of my mouth made me want to take them back the instant I saw it. But I couldn't show weakness. The Rick I knew was dead, and I'd been happily giving myself to an impostor this whole time...I really felt like I'd been raped all over again. Only this time, it was much more personal. 

Beth, Morty, and Summer were in the hall as I walked out of the room. They were headed to Rick's room to see what the commotion was. I just kept moving, and walked out to the back yard to see my Rick. The moment I saw the graves, I broke. Rick's was more freshly-covered. I fell to my knees and cried over him. I couldn't believe it was real. My screams and cries of every emotion that had built up in only a few minutes came flooding out. I alerted plenty of the neighbors, I'm sure. But I didn't notice much at that point. 

While Beth assumed everyone that things were okay, and I began to lose my voice, I felt a cautious hand on my jacket shoulder. "R-Ryan...?"

"Morty...Now isn't a good time..." I rasped.

Morty bit his lip. "I know...B-but you need to hear me out, okay...?"

I glanced back at him, silently warning him to choose his words carefully. 

"I know he's not your Rick...But he does care about you...He had no idea what you went through, but he wanted to be there anyway..."

I sighed and tried to muster up enough of my voice. "You don't get it, Morty. The reason I love Rick is something that man has never known. He didn't spend the whole night with me, healing my wounds, consoling me, and doing everything in his power to make me feel safe again. He didn't make me love him. He didn't make me care. He didn't fix his world. He just ran out on his. My Rick was something special, and yours...is just a fucking coward."

Morty didn't have anything more to say. He just walked back to the house in defeat. I slunk back in and did my best to avoid everyone while I collected my things and got the bus ready to go. Beth still seemed confused by the whole thing, and went out to see what was in the back yard that had me so angry at Rick. As the bus took off, I heard her scream, but it was brief. I wanted to go back for her sake to try and help her deal with the deaths of her father and son, but I could barely think straight. I had no clue what good I could do. I just flew home, hugged my dad to let him know how much I appreciated him being around, and hid in my room for the rest of the day.


End file.
